Zack
is second-in-command of Team Baron, later becoming the current leader. In his first Inves Battle, he shown using the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. He later received a mass production Sengoku Driver and a Kurumi Lockseed from Kaito during his capture and escape from Yggdrasill. With the Sengoku Driver and Lockseed he received, he transformed into , the second rider in Team Baron. History As Team Gaim tries to convince the Beat Riders to participate the dance event, most of them denies the offer thanks to Kaito. Mai, along with Kota went to Team Baron wanting them to participate, but Kaito refuse. After they left, Peco reveals his purpose of joining Team Baron as Kaito decides to quit and gives Zack the Sengoku Driver before he leaves without telling his reason to the team. Later, Team Baron went to Team Gaim's garage as they want to participate the event, also telling them that Kaito quit their team. Before the event could start, Oren arrives to crash the event. While Gaim fights Bravo and the Inves, Mitsuzane is about the transform, but Zack stops him as he tells him that the dance is also theirs. Zack transform into Armored Rider Knuckle and assist Gaim. While fighting, rest of the Beat Riders (less Team Red Hot) joins in the event as they are about to dance. However, the music stops playing, but it didn't stop them from dancing. While fighting the Inves, Baron appears to assist Knuckle before they finish off the Inves together for one last time. Later, Knuckle fought the two Inves in Zawame. After defeating them, Zack and Peco looked at the injured citizen as they saw plants growing from their wound making the citizens forcing them to back off. Oren arrives along with Hideyasu and still mocks the Beat Riders until three Inves appears. Personality Zack serves as second-in-command in Kaito's absence. He is an excellent dancer and loyal to Kaito. While in an Inves Game, he and Peco set up a cheat in order to make Team Baron the winner by making the opponent's Inves go berserk. Their actions were detected by Kaito who furiously broke Peco's slingshot, restricting them from cheating again. When Kaito quits Team Baron so that he can fight the Yggdrasill Corporation and not to put his teammates in danger, he gives Zack the Team's leadership and gives him a Sengoku Driver. When Oren is about to disrupt the Beat Riders' stage performance, Zack shows his heroic side for the first time in the series by risking himself to protect the Beat Rider dancers via becoming Kamen Rider Knuckle and assisting Gaim. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Knuckle's forms are called . - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Knuckle's default walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a pair of gigantic boxing gloves. This form debuted in episode 18. This Arms' finisher has two variations depending on which function Knuckle activates from his Sengoku Driver: *Au Lait: Knuckle jumps into the air as a projection of a walnut covers him before he strikes the target with a super powered punch. *Sparking: Knuckle fires a giant shooting fist at the target. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device. Unlike other Armored Riders, Knuckle's Sengoku Driver does not have a faceplate on it due to it being a mass production type. *Arms Weapons: **Boxing Gloves - Knuckle Kurumi Arms' personal weapons *Lockseeds - Gives access to Knuckle's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is. Quote *''"This is not only Gaim's stage. I will not let you guys fight alone!"'' - Zack before transforming for the first time. *''"I am Team Baron's leader Zack, Armored Rider Knuckle!"'' - Zack's roll call as Armored Rider Knuckle Behind the scene Portrayal Zack is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knuckle, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Kamen Rider Knuckle's suit is similar to that of Kurokage while his helmet is similar to Gridon's, fitting as both Riders were formerly allied to Baron and used nut-based Lockseeds. *Knuckle's Kurumi Arms is similar to Kamen Rider OOO's Gorilla Arms, which forms the middle of his Sagohzo Combo. *Despite not having the opportunity to utilize the Legend Rider Lockseeds on-screen, the toyline-exclusive Faiz and Beast Lockseeds are styled for both Knuckle and Bravo. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-6, 9, 12, 13, 15, 16, 18-20 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Gallery Forms Pictures HD_KR_Knuckle.png|Kurumi Arms Finishers Pictures Kurumi Au Lait.jpg|Kurumi Au Lait Other Pictures Tumblr inline n149l3q0Ua1qk32ya.png|Zack before the helmet forms Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Beat Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Extra Riders